Premiere Pro
Product page *Demo (try out) version download *Top issues *Recent documents *Design Center *News Misconceptions *Premiere Pro does not import the contents of clips into the Premiere Pro project, it just creates references to them. *Premiere Pro does not change the source clips in any way. This is called "non-destructive editing". *Markers added to a clip on the timeline do not magically appear in all clips from the same source in other timelines. If you want the same clip markers to appear on the same clip in multiple timelines then you need to create the clip markers in the Source View, effectively assigning the markers to the clip in the Project Window/Panel, before putting the clip on the timeline. Online Help *See the following Technical Support Documents: **kb408884: Nothing happens when you try to open Help in a Creative Suite 4 application (Windows) **kb330621: Security warnings or no results when you use Help (Windows XP with SP2) *The following originally appeared in the Adobe Forums: Help Menu shuts down Premiere Pro on XP Q. When attempting to access the help menu drop down you get a dialog box that says a serious error has occured and it shuts down Premiere. Reinstalling Premiere gives the same error. A. This often happens when there is a problem with the driver for the graphics card. Be sure you are using the latest driver and be sure to keep XP up to date with WindowsUpdate.com (Eddie Lotter Jan 25, 2004) Premiere Help works fine on my nVidia GeForce 2 MX 400. When Help is launched from within Premiere, Premiere makes a call to the Windows Shell to open the Internet Explorer or maybe even your default browser. Try making sure your default browser is Internet Explorer; beyond that you may have some other OS issue (Eddie Lotter - Feb 6, 2004) I had a registry problem. For some reason on the machines that were crashing when help was launched the following help keys were not even granted read access: HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Adobe\Premiere\7.0\Help "AdobeMediaEncoder"="C:\\Program Files\\Adobe\\Premiere Pro\\Help\\1_0_0_0.html" "Contents"="C:\\Program Files\\Adobe\\Premiere Pro\\Help\\1_0_0_0.html" "ExportToDVD"="C:\\Program Files\\Adobe\\Premiere Pro\\Help\\1_13_2_0.html" "HowToUse"="C:\\Program Files\\Adobe\\Premiere Pro\\Help\\0_0_0_0.html" "Keyboard"="C:\\Program Files\\Adobe\\Premiere Pro\\Help\\1_4_15_0.html" "Search"="C:\\Program Files\\Adobe\\Premiere Pro\\Help\\search.html" "Support"="http://www.adobe.com/support/products/premiere.html" So on the folder HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Adobe\Premiere\7.0\Help which initially looked like it was empty, I added the group "Everyone" and gave them "Read" access...the above values appeared in the Help folder and all Help functions now works on all machines... it looks like although these keys were written to the registry during the install permissions were not set properly on 2/4 machines...not sure why it works on some machines and not others... hope that this is of help to some of you others who were having the same problem. (pliant - Feb 6, 2004) I installed the software on a clean WindowsXP image with admin rights...no other software was installed after installing Premiere...the help menu crashed Premiere the very first time i tried it..it never worked until i gave access to the help folder in the registry...however i did try installing it on 4 machines, 2 desktops and 2 laptops...on the laptops it worked with no problems...on the desktops both had the help menu problem. (pliant - Feb 6, 2004) Basically, just make sure users have Read access to the following reg key: HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Adobe\Premiere\7.0\Help For some reason on the machines that were crashing when help was launched the following help keys were not even granted READ access: HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Adobe\Premiere\7.0\Help "AdobeMediaEncoder"="C:\\Program Files\\Adobe\\Premiere Pro\\Help\\1_0_0_0.html" "Contents"="C:\\Program Files\\Adobe\\Premiere Pro\\Help\\1_0_0_0.html" "ExportToDVD"="C:\\Program Files\\Adobe\\Premiere Pro\\Help\\1_13_2_0.html" "HowToUse"="C:\\Program Files\\Adobe\\Premiere Pro\\Help\\0_0_0_0.html" "Keyboard"="C:\\Program Files\\Adobe\\Premiere Pro\\Help\\1_4_15_0.html" "Search"="C:\\Program Files\\Adobe\\Premiere Pro\\Help\\search.html" "Support"="http://www.adobe.com/support/products/premiere.html" So on the folder HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Adobe\Premiere\7.0\Help which initially looked like it was empty, I added the group "Everyone" and gave them "Read" access...the above values appeared in the Help folder and all Help functions now works on all machines... it looks like although these keys were written to the registry during the install permissions were not set properly on 2/4 machines...not sure why it works on some machines and not others. (pliant - Feb 12, 2004) That did it! I tried adding permissions for users, but that didn't work. I then added full control for everyone on all directories and subs and that did the trick. I'm not sure of the risk however. I think it was probably locked down by an XP security patch as I recall somthing about a web based help plug-in and a security patch. When I have time, I'll probably go back a cut back permissions to what necessary. Thanks pilant. I saw your post earlier and was going to paste it down hear for others, but I got side tracked. I'm still trying to find my way through the forum. I was experiencing trouble with the search function yesterday, but I've had no problems today. (Lance Wieland - Feb 12, 2004) What does it mean : "add a group Everyone" ? - Click on the Help folder - Click on Edit > Permissions... - Click the Add... button - type in: Everyone - click Ok - click Read > Allow checkbox - click Ok That should do it. (pliant - Mar 1, 2004) *Michael Forsberg reported about missing help fles: : Operating System *Premiere Pro does not work on Microsoft Windows Operating Systems released prior to Windows XP. The reason is because Premiere Pro takes advantage of new services not available in previous OS versions. Performance *See documents 322683 and 329147 in Adobe Technical Support Documents. *Be sure to go to Control Panel > System > Advanced > Performance > Settings and select “Adjust for best performance”. *Follow the VideoGuys advice: **Videoguys' Windows XP Tips & Tricks for NLE **TWEAKS for Windows XP for Video Editing (v 1.0) *Mitchell Lopez said: : *Bill Gehrke said: : *Sleepy Hallow said: : Category:Software Category:Troubleshooting